


Detached and Mad

by Destiel_is_OTP



Category: Kind of Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But who knows what might happen, Disturbed gems, I made some appearances on dolldivine, Made up stuff, There aren't any relationships yet, These are all OCs by the way, but they're kind of crazy, dunno how to show them though, they're not corrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_OTP/pseuds/Destiel_is_OTP
Summary: In a temple on a planet not known by most, there is a variety of gems called Onyxes. Most of them have long ago been given routines and are comfortable in their haven, but their leader is aware that there have been alarming sightings of strange gems in the vicinity. The gems aren't corrupted. That could have been fixed rather easily. They're not quite functional gems, however.They're a bit what you would call...Disturbed.In a series of events leading to injuries that may even prove fatal to gems, the ever growing group of Disturbed Gems coordinates attacks that are so arbitrary that even all of the Onyxes on hand cannot seem to find a pattern in them.As the world as they know it crumbles around them, even the gems who have seen millenia must admit that they have never seen anything quite like this before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored and messing around with dolldivine.com/gemsona-maker.php, so I decided, why not write fanfic for these gemsonas!  
> Discovering I could make the gems seem like they were impaled, or cruel, or just plain creepy led to the creation of the Disturbed Gems.  
> wow this sucks  
> I'm sorry it's so short  
> I'm sorry it's horrible  
> I'm sorry in general

The temple was just static today. As in, white noise. Ivy and Amber training with weapons, Ivory and Blue being way too energetic and trying to encourage everyone else, Crimson and Ebony staring sullenly into the distance.

Normal routine.

Rainbow stared at her gem-tech, showing a holographic video of a light tinted gem with an eye in the middle of her torso and a weapon made of various homeworld metals and also… Hair? It couldn’t be. That didn’t make any sense. Gems were usually practical, making weapons for easy access and retrieval. And on the other hand, it looked human. Gems could generate human appearances, but not actual, real, skin and hair. After all, they were just physical embodiments of light. But as she looked closer, she saw the individual fibers and dissected what it was made of.

Definitely human. Why would a gem go through all the trouble of getting human hair? Her study, however, was interrupted by the second to final member of her clan flouncing through the door. “Excited about something?” Ivy jokingly mocked Lavender. “Nope!” Lavender said enthusiastically before plopping down next to Ebony, receiving only a wave of a hand in response.

Rainbow sighed before closing the holographic recording, standing up, and clapping her hands to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, everybody! Enough diddle daddle!” Blue giggled at her choice of words, and in return was swatted by Ivory. Goody two shoes, mouthed Blue. “Quiet!” Rainbow said, gaining their attention once again. “Now, let’s begin. Ivory and Ebony, practice fusion development.” Ivory groaned, staring at Ebony with a sense of incompatibility. Rainbow shot a glare in her direction. “Blue and Amber, you too. Ivy, help Crimson find her shoe. Then focus on weapons.” Everyone turned to look at Crimson’s feet, which, true to Rainbow’s word, were only covered by one shoe. Ivy begrudgingly started to look for the missing piece of footwear.

“Lavender, you work with-- Where’s Gold?” Lavender glanced around. “Dunno. Can I go now?” Rainbow shot a wary glance in her direction. It had been fifteen minutes out here, and already she was ready to go back in and reflect on the recent problems plaguing the area.

Suddenly, a yellow blur spun out into the courtyard. It dwindled into a figure with green rubber boots, disgruntled hair, and a ball of light that quickly disintegrated. “I’m here!” Gold Onyx puffed, her hair magically settling into her trademark quality. “ Rainbow stood over her. “Good. Go practice orb control.” Gold quickly trundled over to the orb station, Lavender trudging grudgingly behind her. A triumphant Ivy could be heard too, holding Crimson’s shoe while Crimson looked at her with the most emotion she could muster. Which was very little. 

Rainbow called out to everyone; “We switch in thirty minutes!”

Orbs were Onyx's special talent. Glowing balls of swirling light, split into four different types. Irritate, stun, paralyze, and kill.  
The kill variety only worked in certain situations, though. Irritate orbs were used to the great advantage of the younger onyxs, who had long ago been part of several experiments that reverted them to the maturity of teenage humans. It was kind of a long story.

As Ebony and Ivory’s fusion lumbered around with a condescending expression, Rainbow started to go inside the temple. Her holo-tech buzzed with news on the mysterious, seemingly unnaturally cruel gem. As she went over the news, mostly things she was already aware of, she paused on a particular sentence.

She had a name to work with.

Orthoclase.

**Author's Note:**

> wow what an ending *claps for myself*  
> i kinda actually did research on moon gems for like an hour until i found a gem name that was creepy and obscure enough  
> also poison  
> cyanide is somewhere in my search history  
> hahahahaha  
> *cough* forshadowing *cough*


End file.
